littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
DNA
DNA is a song by Little Mix which serves as their second single and appears as the second track on their debut album DNA. It was released on November 11, 2012 and peaked at #3 in the UK. An acoustic version titled DNA (Unplugged) appears on the Deluxe Edition of the album. Background & Composition In January 2012, Little Mix begun recording songs for their debut album. The group worked with production team TMS, and Iain James on a number of songs at The Music Shed in London, England, four of which were chosen for the album. One of these four songs was "DNA," which subsequently became the title of the album. The song originated from the group's personal experiences in romantic situations. The group wanted to create a song about their own experiences so that they could improve the quality of their live performances. Edwards said: "We perform better when the lyrics mean something to us when we sing them." "DNA" was developed to manifest a completely different side to Little Mix. When creating the song, Little Mix took into consideration which of their performances during their time on The X Factor was the most popular. Their performance of Katy Perry's "E.T." was the week during The X Factor where the group received the most votes. The group's version of "E.T." was perceived as "quite dark" by Jade Thirlwall, in turn, Thirlwall said that the group wanted "DNA" to showcase a darker side of the group. Thirlwall told Sarah Dean of The Huffington Post that the song was also inspired to show how the group has grown in maturity. "DNA" is a mid-tempo electronic and pop ballad, which incorporates influences of R&B and techno pop and runs for three minutes and 56 seconds. It contains an instrumentation consisted of a guitar riff, skittering and thumping drum beats, and spooky synthesizers accompanied with Little Mix's vocal performance.According to music website Popjustice, the song features "a squeaky door effect" and "Cheiron-style slamming smashy noises." Vicky Newman of the Shields Gazette said that the track has an urban edge to it. The song begins with a tinkling music box before Perrie Edwards starts singing the line "Does he love you when you least expect it," in a low register. After the second chorus, the song almost stops completely before a half-rapped, half-spoken middle eight, followed by a choral breakdown. The choral breakdown, described as "Gothic" by many critics,gives way to brief rave klaxon instrumentation. Viewed as a dark song by Little Mix and music critics alike, "DNA" sees the group depart from their fun and upbeat sound on previous single, "Wings". It has been heavily compared to Katy Perry's "E.T.", which was an influential factor in the song's development. Release On 31 August 2012, Jesy Nelson told Jenn Selby of Glamor that Little Mix's third single will be completely different from their previous two, and that it will show a different side to the group that has never been seen before. Leigh-Anne Pinnock went on to reveal to Selby that the song will serve as the album's second single, in turn resulting in the group's debut single "Cannonball" not featuring on the album altogether. Pinnock added that the second single was a pending choice between two songs at that time, and that the group were leaning towards the "darker" and "different" track. Speaking to Selby, Pinnock reasoned the group's choice: "It's just a chance for us to show that we can be really serious and really show off our vocals well. This one's really about the vocals." On 11 September 2012, details of the song and its title were revealed when music industry insiders were played a preview of "DNA" during the Sony Music Entertainment Conference Day. Following the conference, Chart Show TV described the song as an "electro ballad" on Twitter. Before promptly deleting the tweet, they added that the song is "very cool" and has "big vocals". On 27 September 2012, In:Demand announced that "DNA" will be sent to radio in the United Kingdom on 1 October 2012. The song then leaked onto the internet on 28 September 2012, two days before its radio premiere. "DNA" was set to be released digitally in the United Kingdom on 12 November 2012, but it was brought forward to a date of 9 November instead. A digital EP of "DNA" was released by Syco Music on 9 November 2012 in Ireland and the United Kingdom only. Critical Reception Jon Hornbuckle of So So Gay described "DNA" as "an addictive slice of dark pop, with the chorus breakdown remaining not only a highlight on this track, but of the entire album." The song was well-received by Vicky Newman from Shields Gazette, who felt that it demonstrates the group's "stunning" harmonies and allows their voices to "shine". Newman also wrote that the song's urban edge manifests Little Mix's growth and development. Gigwise's Andrew Trendell praised the track's production, writing, "The skittering beats and little quirks of 'DNA' make it instantly memorable." Adrian Thrills of the Daily Mail complimented the song's choral middle-eight, deeming it "an inventive sonic flourish". "DNA" was described as "pop perfection" by Lewis Corner of Digital Spy, who highlighted the song's "spooky synths, pumping heartbeats and gothic choir finale". John Earls from British newspaper, Daily Star, positively reviewed the single, calling it "a winning formula," in addition to awarding it a nine out of ten rating. Earls went on to mention that the song is "A regal anthem that will have all of Girls Aloud wondering how they didn't release it first, the Little Mixers are sounding huge at last.". "DNA" was deemed "amazing" by Clemmie Moodie of the Daily Mirror. Eve Barlow for NME likened the song to Katy Perry's "E.T." and described it as "a banger" Chart Performance Lyrics Background On 12 September 2012, it was revealed that Little Mix were filming the music video for "DNA". A lyric video for "DNA" was posted on Little Mix's Vevo on 1 October 2012. The song's music video was directed by Sarah Chatfield, shot against a green screen for special effects. Prior to the official music video's release, Little Mix begun a countdown to the video's premiere by posting teasers of the video on their Vevo account. In an interview with Linds Foley of Sugar on 8 October 2012, Little Mix promised that the music video for "DNA" will show their fans a completely different side to the group. On 15 October 2012, the group confirmed that the video will premiere online on 19 October. Little Mix told Capital London on 18 October 2012 that they loved getting to play dark characters in the video. Speaking to the radio station, Jesy Nelson mentioned how fun and exciting the filming of the music video was. Nelson pointed out that the reasoning behind their excitement was because of how the video for "DNA" was completely different to the video for their previous single "Wings". During the interview, Leigh-Anne Pinnock explained that each member of the group plays a character in the music video, and admitted she enjoyed getting to act more in the video. Pinnock said, "I loved being able to play ... this obsessed weird person that's just crazy over this guy." When filming the music video, Little Mix made use of the song's themes of love and obsession, depicting it to greater extremes. Synopsis The music video sees Little Mix adopting a new heavier look including leather outfits, bullet chains and gothic makeup, and explores themes of jealousy and obsession.It features the group hunting down men who have wronged them.Filmed in comic book movie style, Little Mix play female assassins who stalk and then kidnap men they are obsessed with. In one scene, Perrie Edwards is angrily driving a car while next to a male passenger who is bound and gagged. Edwards sports glossy red lipstick and a biker jacket, keeping her eyes on the road and paying no mind to the camera as wind blows through her hair.Jade Thirlwall is seen stalking a man outside his bedroom window.Standing outside the window ledge, Thirlwall spies on a man who captured her heart.Thirlwall wears metallic silver and black striped high waisted trousers, with a white shirt, black bow tie and braces. Jesy Nelson's scene is similar to that of Edwards. Nelson races to her destination in a vintage convertible with a lace visor covering her eyes as police sirens flash behind her. In another scene, Leigh-Anne Pinnock masterminds the story's plots in a secret room with a wall of evidence the group has compiled, of which includes maps and clippings.Pinnock has her hair slicked back in a long quiffed jet black ponytail, and wears an outfit that resembles that of fictional character Cat woman. The name 'Ryan' is scrabbled across the wall, and Pinnock bangs her fist against the wall. Vlcsnap-2013-12-23-00h52m11s39.png Little-Mix-DNA-little-mix-32521599-245-245.gif The group come together for a dance routine on a rooftop with a backdrop of dark grey skies and strikes of lightning. All four group members are also seen pacing through a dark city wearing figure hugging outfits.The video draws to a close when the man who the group have built an unhealthy fixation to is seen tied to a chair as the group walks towards him, before the words 'To Be Continued' appear on the screen.In an interview with Owen Myers of Popjustice, Jesy Nelson said the music video will be continued on their 2013 DNA Tour. Live performances The song was performed along with "Wings" at the 2012 BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards. On 24 October 2012, the group performed an acoustic version of the song during an online interview for SBTV on Ustream. The performance received praise by the band's fans on Twitter. Irish radio station Spin South West complimented the performance, "Little Mix are killing it, not many pop stars could do this!"Alicia Adejobi of Entertainment Wise praised the version, writing, "Little Mix are not just an ordinary girl band, they can sing live, perform an acapella and even beat-box." Little Mix performed the single live on the ninth season of The X Factor on 11 November 2012. The group performed the song backed by a troupe of dancers and wore matching black trousers, gold and blue tops with military jackets with ammunition belts. Little Mix's mentor during their time on The X Factor, Tulisa Contostavlos, praised the performance: "You're professional, you're all on point and confident now." Spin South West said that the performance manifested why Little Mix won the competition in 2011. Emily Sheridan of the Daily Mail positively reviewed the performance as well, writing, "The group have come a long way since The X Factor."The group performed "DNA" on 13 November 2012 for BBC's Live Lounge. On 23 November 2012, Little Mix performed an acoustic version of the song on ITV show Loose Women. In December 2012, the song was performed by the group at the Jingle Bell Ball and a Radio City 96.7 gig without Perrie Edwards who was suffering from tonsillitis at the time. During the Radio City performance, the group wore 1990's-inspired stonewashed denim outfits. Lucy Buckland of the Daily Mail positively reviewed the performance, "Little Mix wowed crowds with 'DNA' and their ability to carry off so much jean action in 2012." Buckland went on to praise their look during the performance, describing it as "glam." She also commended, "the girls seem to be doing a good job without Edwards." During the group's 2013 DNA Tour, "DNA" is performed as the last song in the setlist before the encore. The phrase "Everyone has a dark side" appears in the backdrop as an into to the performance. Digital Spy's Lewis Corner praised the group's performance of the song at the Hammersmith Apollo, writing, "Striking choreography, tight harmonies and sinister-sweet expressions reinforced their image as the fiercely polished pop vixens they have transformed into since The X Factor." A journalist for the Express & Star, reviewing the tour date at the Civic Hall in Wolverhampton, said that the crowd was in riotous voice during the group's "powerful" performance of the song. Malcolm Jack of The Guardian who attended the tour's date in Glasgow deemed "DNA" the best performance of the setlist. At the date in Ipswich, Wayne Savage of the Ipswich Star said the group sounded great during the performance of the song. Credits and Personnel ;Recording and mixing *Recorded at The Music Shed, London, England; mixed at MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, Virginia. ;Personnel *Songwriting – Thomas Barnes, Peter Kelleher, Ben Kohn, Iain James, Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Jade Thirlwall *Production – TMS *Additional vocal engineering – Daniel Aslet, Ben Collier *Drums – Thomas Barnes *Guitar – Ben Kohn *Synths – Peter Kelleher *Mixing – Serban Ghenea *Mastering – Tom Coyne Credits adapted from the liner notes of DNA, Sony Music Entertainment, UK. Track listing *'Digital EP' #"DNA" – 3:56 #"DNA" (Kat Krazy Club Mix) – 5:33 #"DNA" (Eyes Remix) – 4:43 #"DNA" (Instrumental) – 3:57 Videos Little Mix - DNA|''DNA: Official Music Video'' Little Mix - DNA - Behind The Scenes-0|''DNA: Behind the Scenes'' Little Mix - DNA (Lyric video)|''DNA: Official Lyric Video'' Little Mix - Track By Track - DNA-0|''Track by Track: DNA'' Teasers Little Mix - Teaser 4 - 1 day to go|'Teaser 1' Little Mix - Teaser 3 - 2 days to go|'Teaser 2' Little Mix - Teaser 2 - 3 days to go|'Teaser 3' Little Mix - Teaser 1 - 4 days to go|'Teaser 4' Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:DNA Songs Category:DNA Standard Edition Songs